Deceit point
by Veda Veda
Summary: Snape looked at her. "You are aware of what is happening here. You know about the confrontation. Our world hangs in the balance. Quite a weight is enough to stoop the scales no matter on which side - if that drop would be you, the world will go to the hell."
1. Chapter 1

This story was written a few years ago in Russian and was published on a Russian Harry Potter fanfiction website. Now, I have decided to translate this into English and publish it here. Hope you enjoy it! Also, I would like to say a big thank you to my beta-reader, Ashwyn of Mirkwood. Without her help, I never have done that!

Chapter 1

The lake was beautiful, its crystal clear waters were just one of the many things that contributed to its grandeur. The blazing sun shone brightly in the sky, and the shimmering water reflected the sun's rays. At the edge of the lake, she was waist-deep in the clear water, and in her eyes looked a mermaid. The gaze of the creature was fascinated, hypnotized. Her violet eyes were deprived of will, and were unmoving. Probably for the tenth time, the mermaid repeated, trancelike,

_At midnight, by the will of Chaos,_

_The Doors of the Worlds, deep in this lake, will open,_

_The lake will throw out from its depths a child of Elder Blood,_

_Who in the darkness of many Words lost her way - a green-eyed girl, on the black mare. That will be the Lady of the Lake, the enchantress who has power over time. She will make the gift for the great wizard,_

_Who is destined to die and by her boundless mercy she will give time itself…_

"I got it! I got it!" cried Sybill Trelawny, who had been awoken by her very own scream that had pierced the silence of the night. After a moments pondering, she continued, "I need to go to Dumbledore. I should tell him," she said. "He should know."

"What the strange things you are talking about?" cried Dumbledore the moment Sybill had finished explaining her vision. He folded his arms across his chest, and looked suspiciously at Sybill, unsure to believe the Divination teacher. Her dream was strange indeed.

"Do you, by chance, drank any special potion before you sleep?" "Well... maybe some sedative…" he admitted. Too much, he added silently, feeling a little uneasy.

"Of course, I don't drink!" Sybill cried, eyes widening in horror.

Dumbledore fiddled around with his sleeve. "But what do you think about the part about giving time?" he asked, hastily changing the subject.

"I don't know." Sybill shrugged, looking genuinely puzzled. "I only gave you the words of the prophecy. I know no more."

Dumbledore shooed Sybill back to her quarters, and slammed the door shut behind her. About time he got rid of that pesky fortune-teller.

"_Snape said, what I have not many time to live." _Dumbledore thought.

Even though he didn't want to believe Sybill, he couldn't help but feel intrigued by her claim. No one but he knows about it. But what if Sybill spoke the truth? She was the one who predicted Harry Potter to be the one to defeat Lord Voldemort. I must keep an open mind. Who knows, maybe this is my salvation?

That night at midnight, only because of the slightest ounce of hope he had in his heavy heart, Dumbledore went to the lake shore. The entire surface of the frozen lake was shrouded by a thick mist. Dumbledore peered into the fog, wand and the ready for any unfriendly foes. Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light. Towards the shore, moving slowly was a figure. As it approached him, the mist started to lessen, and the surface of the ice could be seen. The figure limped across the ice, which greatly resembled a white carpet. The figure had not proud, stiff gait, one proper for a lady. Slowly, the figures features started to show. The figure stepped into the moonlight and much to Dumbledore's amazement appeared to be a slender, long-haired girl.

Coming to the shore, she noticed a lone man in a strange robe and hat staying on the ground. In his hand he held a stick of some sort.

"_Wrong place, again,"_ she thought.

She lifted her head to look up at the glimmering night sky. The constellations were familiar.

"_So, the right place, wrong time."_

She glanced at old man with the long beard. He was brandishing the stick that now had a beam of light shining from the tip of it, and it bathed her face in its glow. A hideous scar stretched across her cheek. Numerous small, fresh wounds were bleeding, and dried blood flecked her face. Her ash hair was dirty and matted, and on her jacket were red stains, that supposedly blood.

"_Her eyes are green..."_ Dumbledore thought. Sybill's words came flooding back to him. "_Where is a horse_?"

He mumbled thoughtfully, and then, having a sudden thought, said, "Welcome, Lady of the Lake!"

The girl bowed her head in greeting, despite not understanding a single word the old man had said. She sat down on the icy ground that was covered with a thin layer of snow. By wiping her bleeding face with the sleeve of her velvet jacket, she only caused a more intense pain. In her right hand she continued to hold of an elven sword, acid of an unknown type continuously dripping from the metal on the snow. Dumbledore tried to speak to her, but the girl only shook her head, replying in an unfamiliar language. Then, the wizard, pointing at himself, said slowly, "Dumbledore."

"Ciri", she replied, pointing at herself with a smile.

"I will help you," said the old man gently and he waved his wand.

The pain that had tormented her stopped. The wounds were now covered by scabs.

"_A wizard?"_ Thought surprised girl.

Now the wizard was trying to attract her attention to the castle, which was on the hill that sloped downwards towards the lake from which she had appeared from. From his waving hands, and darting eyes, along with his head nodding towards her than the castle, she could tell that he invited her to follow him.

Ciri doesn't hurry to trust this strange person, even though he had saving her from suffering. His kind and penetrating gaze, made her wary instead of trusting. They reminded her the eyes of the elf, which contained centuries of knowledge and experience. Like the eyes of Olh's king. She remembered too clearly, and how she had miraculously escaped from their "hospitality". Tsiri suddenly yearned for some food, drink, and a bed to rest in.

Finally longing took over her senses. She got up and went after wizard. If she sensed danger, she will always have time to move into another reality. But for now, all she could hope for was that the wizard "Dumbledore" was as kind as he appeared to be.

Ciri was very hungry, but ate slowly and gracefully. At the sight of the grand decorations of the room, silver cutlery and crystal glasses she remembered her manners. This is not the Kaer Morkhen, and not a den of "Rats", where you can gobble food down with your hands.

"_The old man doesn't understand the Universal language,"_ thought Ciri. _"Perhaps he understands Senior Speech." _

"Thank you," she said in elvish, dipping her head politely at the old man seated directly opposite her.

To her utter relief and happiness, he understood.

"You're welcome," he replied in the same language with a small smile.

Ciri's words were also understood by the creature that was to clearing her empty plate. She turned to see a short, grubby, large-eared creature staring up at her with wide eyes.

"May I ask, miss," said the strange creature. "How do you know the Elvish language? "I learned it," she answered softly. "How do you know it?"

"It is my native language, for I am an elf," he announced proudly. "I'm Dobby."

Tsiri smirked. The beautiful but haughty elves, who despised people, have apparently with time degenerated and turn into such creatures like Dobby. She, of course, understood that the funny big-eared creature could just be the elves' distant relative. She didn't ask further, but deep down she was hoping for justice in the form of the first version.

All this time, Dumbledore had started to think up questions to ask her, now there was a form of communication between them.

"What brought you into this world, my child?" he said loudly.

Ciri look at him.

"I'm lost."

She launched into an explanation, telling him that she has an amazing gift – the ability to travel through Worlds. She said, what after having escaped from the elves, could not find the way home.

"Destiny is testing me, opening the doors of such different corners of the Universe, and each one stranger then than the other. But most often, I find myself near the magical lake Tarn Mira."

"I am glad that you came to be here," Dumbledore said, putting his hands together, and leaned forwards, his grey hair falling over his face. "In fact, this lake has another name."

Ciri, in turn, also had questions.

"Are you owner of this castle?"

"In some sense," he replied, smiling. "This is a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, also known as Hogwarts, and I am the Headmaster."

At the words 'school', Ciri remembered sadly the island Tuned, and the school of magic which she never had a chance to finish.

"Why do you wave the stick you wield when you make spells?"

"Do you conjure spells differently?" asked the Headmaster in surprise. "And it is not a 'stick', it is a wand." He added with a chuckle.

As he stared at Ciri for a while more, he saw her magical aura and had no doubt that she was a witch.

"I don't use magic at all. Once upon a time, when trying to save the unicorn, I used the Energy of the Fire and could not cope with it. I paid for my stupidity by a loss of my magical abilities. I had to refuse magic, but do not regret it, because I was able to cure the unicorn. And I have never used any wand."

Hearing to all of this, the elf Dobby thought in surprise, "How can you bear to abandon magic? It is a gift given to you upon your birth."

Dumbledore shocked too.

"She said the Energy of Fire! Surely she knows the ancient secrets of using the power of the Elements!" he thought.

Aloud, he said:

"Do not kid me, my child. Not by your own would you have acquired these skills, and it is not in your power to deny them. It's impossible."

"But it is true. And it is because of it that I can't find the way home." Ciri sighed.

"_She's not lying to me,"_ Dumbledore thought, keeping his eyes on her. _"She really, truly believes in what she says. It is possible that there are indeed some reasons that prevent her from using magic. I think it shouldn't be too difficult to find it and eliminate it."_

"I could help you. After that, you will be able to use magic and to return to your world." Dumbledore said, leaning back into the chair.

"And what will you ask in return?" Ciri had heard of tales about wizards who helped simply because they really want to help.

She was cynical enough to believe it, and thus, she didn't believe Dumbledore. Dumbledore rolled up the sleeve of his robe and revealed a shriveled, blackened hand.

"You will cure me. You'll share the secrets of ancient magic, which in our world nobody even remembers."

"_But_ _just that? I remember the elves asked for much more."_ Ciri thought.

She doubted that she would be able to heal this man, but didn't hurry to tell him about that.

"I will honor this deal," she replied.


	2. Chapter 2

"First of all, she needs to learn our language," said Dumbledore. "Dobby will teach Ciri English, and after school Miss Granger will help her. Perhaps, since they are of the same age they will have common interests. They will be in the same dorm, and I already asked Hermione to look after her. What do you think about this plan, Severus?"

Snape just shrugged, obviously not really having any violent objections. "Gryffindor's know-all-girl will occupy herself with something, for once. That will keep her from interfering with other people's business. Why would I worry about that?"

"After she learns English," the Headmaster continued, pacing around the room. "It will be your turn. You must look through her memories and try to identify the thing that prevents her to use magic. I'm guessing it's a psychological barrier."

"You're wasting your time..." Snape muttered, not wanting to discuss this.

"To help her, there is no other choice. Please do it, Severus." Dumbledore sighed.

"Why _should_we help her? What does she have to give?" Snape rasped, crossing his arms across his chest, his thin lips set in a frown.

"Whether the girl can help me or not, doesn't matter, but in any case, she has knowledge about a very different magic – one that is much more powerful. Using this magic, during the remaining time I can make fundamental changes to our world."

Snape grumbled incoherently, but nodded.

Ciri flatly refused to wear the robe given to her by Hermione – the kind of made of shapeless black cotton. Her velvet jacket with a collar of blue fox fur was burned in many places, but with a wave of Hermione's wand, the jacket looked brand-new. Ciri quickly found a common language not only with Hermione, but with Hermione's friends.

To learn English quickly, Ciri had to take magical concoctions that strengthened memory. After ages of poring over books, and long, simple conversations in English with Hermione, she could speak English quite well.

"_I remember when I learned Elvish, it took me much longer, _thought Ciri. _Why didn't Triss and Jennifer know about these memory potions?"_

Sometimes, Ciri regretted that she agreed to stay here. She was tormented by uncertainty, and oppressed by inaction. However, the thought of leaving this place, was put to the back of her mind every time she looked in the mirror. In the hospital wing, she was given a healing ointment, but it was absolutely useless on her wounds.

In one of the last worlds which she visited, an ugly scar was left by her enemy, just adding new, even more disgusting scars. Now when she looked in the mirror every day it reminded her of that nightmare world which she had visited. There couldn't possibly be a more horrible place. 

***

"You must know what you are agreeing," said Snape. "I will _not_ stop and will _not_ show respect to the more…personal memories. I'm going to see _all_ the memories which are necessary for this investigation, no matter how personal they seems to you. So, I advise you to stop playing games."  
>Ciri looked at him with a challenge. "I understand what you are going to do. If this is going to get me home, so be it."<br>"So you don't change your mind? Well then I'll begin. I've warned you," Snape said and waving his wand.

When Snape saw the place, the horrible world she had visited, he decided she had gone straight to hell. From all sides the dark, huge unknown beasts approached her. Ciri, studied devilry in detail, find it difficult to classify them. Short jointed legs, two rows of long, sharp teeth, spiked tails and hissing mouths – all that were in motion. This nightmare was all around her.

She confidently reflected the blow of the first attacking creature and deftly dodged of the claws of the second. All her movements were precise and smooth, and she turned, cutting and chopping at the same time. However, despite her best efforts, the creatures slowly but surely pushed her to the center of the cave. 

Suddenly, there was a huge shriek. The dark bodies leaned back. Turning around, Ciri saw a horrible monster, which was six times bigger than the dark creatures that attacked her. The monsters razor-sharp teeth dripped a brown, muddy goo. 

The creature's tail whipped around, and broke the legs of her black horse in one lash, it fell on the stone floor of the cave, nearly squashing Ciri. The witch managed to jump out of the stirrups, leap aside and avoid the next blow, sticking her sword into its black flesh. Blood spurted from the wound and into the Ciri's face. Ciri only realized it was acidic when the blood burned into her skin. She howled in pain.

The monster's next blow fell on the back of the mare, Ciri heard the crunch of bones, which determined the animal's demise.

"_Get away, away from this hell,"_ thought Ciri, desperate to go to any place other than this one. Anything could be better.

There was a flash of light, then darkness, then another flash.

***

"Come in, Severus," said the Headmaster, setting aside the todays _Daily Prophet_.

"What can you tell me about our guest? Anything of importance?"

"Before I begin to say anything, I want to ask you something. Is any way to implant a false memory?"

"There is actually, but I assure you would have noticed the difference. For whom it may be necessary, in your opinion?

"The Dark Lo... I mean, You-Know-Who."

"What so unusual did you saw? Tell me, from what kind, or which world did she come from?

Snape told him. "As your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I would like to say that there are no sure creatures that I know of that fit the beasts in her memory."

"It is clear that this has not happened on Earth. But that is no worry. There are many worlds in the Universe. Each one has different creatures and people," Dumbledore shrugged. "I would not be surprised if such hideous creatures existed." 

Snape nodded.

"And that's not even the most important thing, Dumbledore. I was surprised by a complete absence of a fear. She had the desire to get away, but no hint of fright. I don't believe it! She was faced by vicious creatures trying to kill her, and there isn't even a bit of fear in her! Another questions would be where did that silly girl learn to wield a sword so well at her age?  
>"Be patient, Severus. I think soon we will know the answers to our questions. And fear is in every human. You're just looking in wrong place."<p>

"_Knowing what she is afraid of, we can easily manipulate her_,_"_ thought Dumbledore.

"Eventually, if there is no other ways to find out, show her a boggart." He said.

***

After all, she really did had a fear, except it wasn't the creatures in her memory. The fear shackling her, the fear that paralyzed and suffocated her was a knight in a black cloak. He has a helmet on his head, adorned with the wings of a bird of prey. But when asked questions about who he is and why she was afraid of him, Ciri could not answer. She did not know.

***

"Legilimens!" Snape saw flashing pictures of memories like he was being shown moving pictures.

_A m__ountain fortress, a white haired man explaining to Ciri how to get the momentum, and hitting a pendulum.___

_A desert. Ciri licking drops of water from the sword she carried in her hunger for water to sooth her parched throat. __  
><em>

_Ciri with a gang of teenagers stopping the carriage. Ciri taking a brooch away from a baroness._

_A m__assacre. A merciless __witch._

Professor was silent and looked at her, dumbfounded. In Ciri's green eyes he had not seen a single drop of remorse. 

"The white haired man, who is he?"  
>"The Witcher, he is the hunter of monsters. When all my relatives perished, he took me under his wing."<p>

"And the place where the massacre took place?"

"That place is Dun Dar,"  
>"I wonder, could we assume that you yourself are the monster? The ruffian?"<br>Ciri looked down and was silent.

***

"Hey, scarecrow!" At the exit from the dining room, a blonde-haired boy clad in green tugged her sleeve.

Ciri turned, fire blazing in her green eyes. She advanced on the boy, muttering angrily under her breath.

"Oh!" In mock terror the boy drew back. The fear in his eyes turned to mock. "Does somebody set you on fire and leave you to die?" Ciri knew he was talking about her scars.

"That's Draco Malfoy," Hermione muttered in her ear. "Ignore him. He's an idiot."

Ciri ignored her. "If I show you what a _'scarecrow' _can do, you will have a chance to choke on your teeth."

As she glared Malfoy down, she thought about Dumbledore. She remembered warnings of potential dangers and exceptional cruelty she could experience. Dumbledore had warned her about unacceptable behavior at Hogwarts. Ciri decided not to complicate her life, and was about to walk away when Malfoy shot back another insult. 

"You'll have plenty of chances to choke something else," he grinned maliciously. "There are so many dark corners in school where you can hide the bodies."  
>The fat cronies standing behind him laughed. She would later learn their names were Crabb and Goyle, and she would have loved to see something horrible happen to them. However, Ciri screwed up her eyes and sent one last death glare at Malfoy, but said nothing. She turned around primly and walked away, ignoring the howls of laughter coming from the Slytherin table. <p>

He should not have said it.

Four teenagers sat in the cushy armchairs in the Gryffindor common room, speaking in hushed tones.

"Are you crazy?" Hermione said huffily. "Can you even imagine what will happen?"  
>"None will knows that <em>we<em> did it," replied Harry. Ciri's plan will work great! And anyway, what could be nicer than a dirty trick for the Slytherin's?"  
>"I only care for one thing," said Ron. "And that is for giving Malfoy and his cronies what they deserve. Where we will take the three pigs?"<br>"Decide this without me. I refuse to participate." Hermione said, stomping off into her dorm.  
>"Well, any ideas?" whispered Ron, completely unaffected by Hermione's outburst.<p>

"Do you know how to turn things in animals?" Ciri asked softly, eyeing some of the objects in the common room.

"Yes," Ron said. "It's called Transfiguration."  
>"So why not..."<br>"…why not these 3 chairs, for example?" Harry interrupted.

***

The next day, Slytherin's classes were delayed. The entire Slytherin house were looking throughout the castle grounds for three pigs. Three pigs, marked with red numbers 1, 2 and 4, with "Malfoy" written neatly across it's back had mysteriously been set loose in the school.

Harry, Ron and Ciri had lavished in Malfoy's horror as a pig ran across his path. He had promptly made his friends catch them, and soon, the entire Slytherin house was chasing after the pigs.

Pig One was caught quickly; it was a bit slower and lazier than the others. Pig Two was stubborn, and did not want to be caught. Then moment someone managed to grab Pig Two, the pig would wriggle out of the person's grasp and dash away. Even "Accio pig" didn't work, since the 'pigs' were just transfigured chairs.

The search had extended all the way to the evening, with all of the three pigs being caught, but the search still ongoing, for the Slytherin's thought there would also be a 'Pig Three'. The search would have continued into the next day if not for Snape.

He had been peacefully dozing in his office, before he was awakened by the Slytherin Head Boy. Once the Head Boy had explained to him what was happening, Snape looked at him as mentally ill. He shooed the boy out of his office. Of course, he understood.

"_Well, at least the idea is original,"_ he thought.

Gryffindor's Head Boy, out of breath, ran into the living room, and skidded to a stop in front of the chairs occupied by the Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ciri, who were discussing yesterday's fiasco happily.

"You are called by Professor Snape," he said the four friends, face grim.

Their laughter stopped abruptly. Ron started to play with the loose threads of his jumper. 

"I warned you..." hissed Hermione.

They met Snape in the hallway.  
>"You will be punished for your trick! One hundred points from Gryffindor!" he shouted. He was seething with rage. <p>

"But Professor," Harry said innocently. "How did you know that it was us? It could be anyone."

"Because the chairs that you turned in pigs are Gryffindor's! And the only people as idiotic to think up an idea like that is you! You don't need a brain to figure that out such an immature and stupid plan, and you, Potter, don't have anything up there." Snape folded his arms, and was about to turn when he twisted around and pointed his shaking finger at Ciri.

"And you," he gave Ciri a cold look, "This week you will wash the Slytherin's toilet. I allow you to use magic," He doesn't forget to scoff at her, knowing that she had no magic to use.

"No problem," Ciri said, before saying in an undertone, "Maybe we should put some pigs with his name in there."  
>Snape pretended he doesn't have heard anything. Instead, he stomped to his office and upon entering, slammed his books onto the desk and collapsed in a chair.<p>

"What can I do? I can't rid of her, she is here because Dumbledore allows her to. And she doesn't care of taken from her friends points. Bull's shit!"

***

"Ciri," said Harry." You don't have to follow the instructions of Snape. You're not a student of this school, he isn't your teacher and you cannot be punished. Send him far away…"  
>"Soon, Dumbledore will give you your magic back," interrupted Hermione. "A little patience, and there will be no problems with the toilets!"<p>

"Legilimens!" 

_The long, dark corridor. Countless slightly opened doors, all of them inviting her to enter. The uncertainty. The confusion. The despair._

"_Without magic I can't find my way home," Ciri whispered sadly. _

___A white powder which Ciri inhales through a straw. _

_Night. Woven bodies and kisses_.

"_Mistle! My dear..." the ecstatic moans of Ciri._

"What?" Snape suddenly left her mind, stumbling backwards.

In his eyes the witch saw a disgust.

"Digging into your memories is nastier than in a rubbish pit. You are collection of vices!"

"So, don't do this!" cried Ciri. "Give this job to Dumbledore. Why are you helping me? You hate me!"  
>Snape looked at her scornfully.<p>

"First of all, don't you _dare_ to yell at me." His lips contorted into a grin. "Secondly, don't flatter yourself, I don't hate you, but just _despise_ you. I hope you understand that these are different things. But, I will answer your question. You see…" he paused, searching for the words. "In this world you are the only carrier of knowledge about the other, ancient magic. Magic in our world is degenerating. As you can see, we can no longer making spells without wands. In your time they were not needed, since wizards used the energy of the Elements. Here, at Hogwarts, have you ever seen a single student without a wand?"

"No."

"That's right. And, most likely, you will not see them without one when they cast spells. Take away the wands, and witches and wizards will become more helpless than muggles. The muggles, at least, have invented weaponry and self-defense. Occasionally the wizards have spontaneous manifestations of magic. Perhaps Potter was telling you how he blow up his aunt."

Mentioning Potter, Snape frowned even more, hating saying his name, but coughed and continued.

"You, with your invaluable knowledge and ...um...unusual gift to move to other Worlds, poses as a threat to our world." 

Ciri opened her mouth in surprise, meaning to say something but Snape was not paying attention, and continued to speak, not interested in what she wanted to say.

"You are aware of what is happening here. You know about the confrontation. Our world hangs in the balance. Quite a weight is enough to stoop the scales no matter on which side - if that drop would be you, the world will go to the hell."

"I don't see how it would be bad if I, according to the agreement with Dumbledore, can help him and will share with him my knowledge. With that knowledge he will be able fight evil!"

"Did you hear what I said?" snapped Snape. "Occasionally, intentions of wizards are not as good as they show. And some wizards, when they have such a force, the outcome would be unpredictable. And you will not be able to cure Dumbledore. Stop lying."

Snape began to pace around the room, his hands behind his back.

"I'm not eager to help to a presumptuous girl like you. You are dangerous and I only intend to tell you the truth. I want to help you to get your magical powers. The reason is you'll agree to leave. And I'm not interested about where you will you go after this, to the Kaer Morkhen, or to your dear Mistle, or back to the hell. If only you didn't stay here. At this stage we have one goal." 

Ciri didn't expect such frankness. The blood pounded in her temples, her lips were pressed tightly together.

"You may go. I'll waiting for you tomorrow at the same time," said Snape.

He turned his back on her and stared out in the window, putting the entire room in utter silence. The girl slipped out of the door quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

In her free time, when she was not in Snape's office, or in long conversations with Dumbledore, Ciri ran aimlessly around the corridors of the castle or stood on the shore of the lake, gazing into its depths. The Headmaster didn't want her to go to classes. However, sometimes she still visited lessons, more because of boredom than a desire for knowledge. In lessons teachers did not ask her a questions, pretending not to notice her sitting there at the back. Her presence was ignored even by Snape, who with great pleasure scolded and mocked many students.

"Today we will learn about Genies. Can anyone tell me about these creatures?

Snape, as always, ignored Hermione's raised hand.

"Mr. Weasley?" ask Snape.

"The Genies are beings who live in bottles and if you release them, they can fulfill three wishes." replied Ron with a grin.

"That is far from correct. Start reading your textbooks before class, Mr Weasley," he hissed, before turning to the class. "As you all know, in nature, there are four Elements – Fire, Water, Air and Earth. Each Element has its own Dimension. So then in these Dimentions live Genies, not in bottles, as according to Mr. Weasley."

"Like the Elements the Genies are Air, Earth, and so on. Their ability, again, are determined by their Element. A Genie of fire will not be able to produce water and the Air Genie cannot manipulate earth. So, back to the Elements. In some points of the Earth Dimensions touch our world, formed fractures through which Genies travel through. And yes, that means that Genie's can travel to Earth."

"In ancient times, among the wizards there were brave men, who, demonstrating miracles of dexterity and ingenuity, could to push the Genies in vessels. Caught Genies usually become these wizard's slaves. If managed properly, Genie's powers are infinite. Wrong management usually end with the death of the wizard. The vessels then fell into the hands of ignorant idiots who were stupid enough to open them.

"Wizards used the force of their prisoners in accordance with their needs. Some wizards made their Genies cause floods, hurricanes and volcanic eruptions, destroying entire cities and Nations. Others used their power for good, raising unprecedented beautiful towers and palaces, turning deserts into oases. Muggles are still wondering who built the Great Pyramids of Giza. You wizards, you should know the answer to this question – they were built by Egyptian priests who had enslaved Genies."

The legendary three wishes, so often mentioned in fairytales are completely inaccurate. There can be a different number of wishes. It all depends on the Elements. But most of all, the wizard or Muggle who foolishly releases a Genie does not have time to even utter one. Genies just kill the person who released them. These creatures are evil and insidious. They hate people, even more they hate that people's desires. Just capturing them increases their already burning hate for human beings, both wizards and Muggles alike. They will do everything to prevent someone from even trying to utter a command. They would much rather kill than follow the order of a human. If they cannot do that, they will carry out the wish, but literally, so it does not fulfill very essence of desire."

"To manage Genies in the vessel is possible, but it requires in-depth knowledge, the strongest magical abilities and tremendous stamina." Snape looked around the class. "In general, I hope that if you would find such a vessel, you are not going to open it or attempt to control its housed force." The Professor walked up to the blackboard and picked up the chalk.

"You can differentiate a bottle with Genie inside from all the others. I'll show you what the mark which is inscribed on the lid of such a Genie-containing vessel. This is the symbol which keeps them inside."

Snape drew on the blackboard twelve rays, and where they intersected he drew a pentagram. He was about to lift up the chalk when Hermione jumped to her feet.

"Professor," said Hermione. "What are you doing? It is dangerous!"

"Miss Granger, you were not asked to speak."

"But you should know that using this symbol can not only keep up the Genie. It's also should help to call them! Wipe it off!" She glanced towards the window nervously.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. As for Genie," the Professor now turned to the whole class, while Hermione flopped back into her chair, putting her face in her hands. "Indeed, there is a legend according to which, a Genie can be called using this symbol. I am emphasizing that it is a legend. It says that it can be done, by the wizard of noble blood," Malfoy opened his mouth of object. "I mean, _royal_ blood," Snape corrected irritably. "So no one in this room would be able to summon a Genie here."

Ciri wasn't paying attention. Biting her tongue in concentration, she, with the help of the quill and ink, drew on the ass of dragon on the desk. To draw something more decent in the Snape's classroom was just too kind. A shadow loomed over her, and Ciri looked up, grinning at Snape's sallow face.

"That fact you are not an official student of this school," growled the Professor. "Doesn't mean that you can deface school's furniture!"

He waved his wand and the picture disappeared.

"I'll give you detention and for two weeks you will wash the floor in this class. You should start right now – take a rag and wipe the board." he said.

Ciri got up and went to the board, grabbing a rag on the way. Malfoy, who was sitting at the desk in front, didn't want to miss the opportunity to torment her. He put out his foot in her path seconds before she walked past him. He wanted to see her sprawled on the floor. Ciri spotted his foot and jumped over it, scoffing.

Snape clearly saw the incident but did not intervene. He couldn't take a points from her and he wasn't going to punish his favourite. Ciri stepped up to the black board, and started to wipe away Snape's scribbles.

Malfoy, however, like many other students have noticed that Ciri didn't have a wand. Hence, there is no fear of retaliation, he whispered a spell, pointing his wand over the edge of the table. The spell hit her in the back.

Ciri, from the impact, hit into the board face first. There was a crack, and blood gushed from her nose and onto the board, touching the symbol. The symbol hissed and started to glow, and started to smoke. With a shout, the students leapt from their seats and rushed out of class. They peeked through the door at the smoke. The smoke quickly took the shape of a Genie. Ciri did not flee. Running from a Genie was pretty much impossible.

"_So, I called it?"_ Ciri thought, confused.

Snape was confused too, but nevertheless, threw at spell at the Genie. However, the Genie merely flinced. Snape sighed, and waved his wand, forming a wall of energy between Ciri and the Genie.

"This is the Genie of the Earth!" shouted the Professor, turning even paler than he usually was.

Making a barrier had sucked the energy out of him. "Make a wish! After you make it, he cannot touch you! I cannot hold the barrier for much longer. Come on!"

Ciri looked blank. Thoughts was crowded her mind_. "What to ask? Destroy Nilfgaard? No... Kill Bonard? No, I'll have revenge myself…And not care at all..."_

"I want to go home!" she shouted at the Genie.

Snape's hand slackened, removing the barrier that now it was not necessary.

"Oh, child of the Eldest Blood!" The Genie said, grinning wickedly. "Your wish is executed. The entire Universe is at your fingertips, Lady. And time, from the beginning to the end, at every point available to you. Choose any and move."

"Cirilla!" Snape said. "If I am not wrong, you listened to my lesson by using that place that you portrayed on the desk? Say your wish precisely, without giving him a chance to weasel his way out. This is the Genie of the Earth, so try to ask something tangible."

Ciri thought and said, "I have no other desires."

"Ask at least something! Otherwise, he never gets out of here!

"Bring me silver Geralt's medallion, depicting the wolf head. Geralt lose it, and I think than we meet again he will glad to receive this back." Ciri said finally.

The Genie disappeared with a puff. Minutes later, he dropped at her feet a medallion, and disappeared again, this time forever.

"Confound you!" shouted Snape, grabbing the girl by the collar. "Why didn't you tell me who you are?

"And what would that change?" answered by question Ciri, trying to break free. "You forget to bow down? You can do that now!

"Your full name and the title!" hissed Snape. "Now!"

"Cirilla Fiona Helen Rhiannon. Princess of Cintra."

"_What caused her to abandon the balls and beautiful dresses, wealth and servants willing to please her, for a fortress, in which are taught to kill? The destiny of robbers in the future? Yes, she said she had lost all her family, but the title – it will not go away. Why she did not claim the throne? I obviously missed something,_ thought Snape.

He found no answer.


End file.
